


Breakfast in Bed

by Danudane



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jacob tries, bad chef, domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob attempts to fix some breakfast for Evie, after she gets sick.<br/>Needless to say, things do not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Evie had not left for her mission that morning. In fact she’d not left her bed at all. It did not take Jacob more than a few moments to determine what was wrong. A slight flush across her freckled cheeks accompanied a sniffle that came in regular intervals.

“Dear sister, you look positively miserable.” Jacob would not have smirked if he knew it was anything more than a bad cold.

“Don’t even start.” She huffed, and then sighed in frustration. She hated being sick, and even worse she’d had plans to meet with Henry and Clara today. There was much to do, and she was lying around wasting valuable time.  
Evie rubbed at her eyes and forced herself to sit up, as if making to get up and go anyways.

“Ah ah, you’re not going anywhere until you’re better.” Jacob acted like the older sibling, though his smirk had not yet faded.

Evie would have found it endearing, if his actions weren’t so blatantly suspicious. What was he up to?  
“Jacob, I can’t just stay here all day. I had plans.” Her illness had not dulled her temper at all.

“Not any more, you don’t.” Jacob was adamant, even ready to sit down on Evie’s legs so that she wouldn’t get up.

“Jacob this isn’t a game, I’m already late-” She made an attempt anyways, only to have her escape blocked by her brother. A few more attempts proved in vain, as Jacob was clearly not going to let her leave. And unfortunately, she simply wasn’t feeling well enough to keep fighting him on the issue. Finally, she gave up and with a groan in annoyance, lied back against the pillows. Evie crossed her arms over her chest before her sniffles returned.

“Maybe not, but you still lose. Now sit back and rest up. I’ll make you some soup.” He answered, getting up to move toward the door.

“/You’re/ going to cook something?” Evie sounded unconvinced, as the last time Jacob had made an attempt, it could not even be described as food.

“It’s just soup! How hard could it be?” Jacob shrugged, not looking defeated just yet. “Have a little faith in me, would you?” He smiled at her, and left their train car to head down to the recently added food car.

Unfortunately his confidence had gotten the better of him, and now that he was in front of the bowls and plates and food, he had no idea what to do.  
“Couldn’t be that hard…” He looked between the ingredients available, and without hesitation began throwing things into the nearest pot. He based his split decision choices on whether or not he or Evie liked the ingredient, and not if they actually worked well together.  
“A bit of water, broth, some heat and a good stir should do the trick.” He mumbled to himself, sprinkling in a bit of salt. It’d add a bit more flavor, he figured.  
Jacob put it over the fire, and began to stir it up. The mixing only made it look a little better, but it was by no means appetizing. Leaving it over the flame, he turned his attention back to the compartments, looking for a loaf of bread.

“Jacob?” A mildly concerned voice came from the food car’s doorway. Henry had come in search of the twins- namely Evie- when she had not showed up at their designated meeting place.

“Greenie!” The younger Frye turned to face him, with a grin on his face. “Have you brought a new present for us?”

“Not this time, no.” He started, shaking his head. “I was actually looking for-”  
“My sister, of course you were. She’s sick, in bed.” Jacob finished for him, before letting him know without any further delay.

Henry’s expression showed only more concern than before, and he tensed a bit. “Sick? Is she alright?”

“She’ll be fine. It’s just a bad cold. I was making her some soup.” Jacob assured him, before noticing something was off. Why did he smell-

“Jacob!” Henry pointed to the pot of soup, as it had suddenly caught fire.

“What the-” Jacob moved quickly, grabbing a lid to put over the pot and then pulling it carefully away from the flame. When he removed the lid, the contents inside were still smoking, but no longer on fire.

“That was…soup?” Henry looked baffled by the realization that the younger Frye had somehow managed to catch soup on fire. He moved a little closer to inspect the concoction, only to backpedal at the smell of it.

“Do you think Evie will like it?” Jacob seemed oblivious that it was far beyond saving. It had been the moment he’d chosen the ingredients to begin with.

“You cannot possibly mean you still intend to give that to her!” Henry couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It would have been laughable, if Jacob hadn’t looked so serious.

“It’s not that bad!” Jacob nearly pouted, not wanting his efforts to go to waste.

“Jacob Frye you are not serving that to your sister. Come now, we’ll make her a proper meal.” Henry sighed and shook his head, before stepping forward to fix things.  
He did his best to show Jacob the foods and amounts that added up to a healthy- and more importantly edible- mixture, a small bowl of chicken and vegetable soup in a warm broth. A bit of spice was the last touch, and a perfect finish as far as Henry was concerned.  
“Now, that looks a bit better, don’t you think?” He glanced to Jacob, who shrugged with feigned indifference.

They returned to Evie soon afterwards, the bowl of soup along with a slice of toast, presented neatly on a tray as Jacob carried it.

Henry took a moment to look over her. It was clear she wasn’t at her best, but it was a mild fever and a stuffy nose at the worst. She’d indeed be fine with a bit of looking after. Still, he intended to help however he could to quicken her recovery.

“Breakfast, as promised.” Jacob set the tray down on Evie’s lap.

“Thank you, Henry.” Evie smiled at her brother, but nodded in thanks at Henry.

“If my soup hadn’t caught fire-” Jacob mumbled, rolling his eyes at Evie’s response.

“…You caught soup on fire?” Evie couldn’t help the burst of laughter that escaped her. “Oh Jacob, I don’t know how you do it.” She laughed once more, wishing she could have been there to see it.

“Still, I am grateful for the attempt. It’s the thought that counts.” She finished, before finally eating a few spoonfuls of Henry’s soup.

Jacob still looked a bit perturbed that his try had ended so badly, but seeing his sister laugh made up for it. Of course he wouldn’t admit it, and continued to appear annoyed.

Henry patted his shoulder, in a gesture to not worry about it, before taking a seat across from Evie. They still had business to speak of after all.

Jacob left them to it, eventually wandering back to the food car. He would later regret his sense of curiosity.  
“It couldn’t really be that bad…” Jacob peaked at his sloppy pot of soup. He grabbed another spoon and scooped a generous amount, ignoring the burnt smell as he put it in his mouth.  
There was barely a moment’s delay before he gagged at the taste, spitting most of it out onto the floor.  
It was in that moment he vowed to never cook again.


End file.
